User talk:Smeliot mycrosoft
Hello, Smeliot mycrosoft. Thank you for your to the The Smoker page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 17:48, July 16, 2010 please look i need your help i dont know you but please go to dragon ball wiki and tell 10x kamehameha to unblock dakidblitz's ip address he's my brother and he vandalized a page. i convinced him to apologize but 10x blocked us. i know you dont understand but please tell this to 10x exactly like it is DatKiddown the street(DJohn 18:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC)) Regarding copy pasting achievements all over the place Frankly, I'm not sure if that is even required. Don't be surprised if it all get reverted when Jo is here. Sera404 19:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought having achievements for the apropriate topic helps alot. I have had afew people stating that scrolling through the entire achievement page is rather annoying and that it would be easier to have achievemnts on the desired pages asociated with their topic aswell. So i thought i would dedicate an evening to it. But if you disagree, then i guess i understand. :I can see your point, but the Achievements page exists for a reason. I'll keep it for now, but removing all the info on how to get the achievements and just popping a link to the main article. Oh, remember to sign your posts! Sera404 19:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi when i first saw your screenshoots from the sky watching thhe whole map, i did some bbut now i'm trying again but i forgot the ccommand to have no draw distance limit could you help me?